A King in the North Reborned
by Rafchi
Summary: Robb Stark was prepared to leave his life after being murdered in the Red Wedding. But it seems that something or someone granted him a second chance... a second chance to fight back! Rated M for strong cursing, one shot and for adoption.(Sold to SpookwormDragon)


Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Castlevania.

The reborn of a new King in the North

The Red Wedding, a tragic event planned by the accursed Walder Frey, Bolton, The Lannisters and some Lords from the North, to end the war by murdering the King in the North, Robb Stark and all his soldiers loyal to him.

"The Lannister's send their regards!" Bolton thrust his knife into Robb as he felt a great pain on his chest.

"_So this is it, I have failed; I have failed my father, my sisters, my brothers, my wife and my unborn son." _ These were the thoughts of Robb Stark as he slowly succumbs his wounds and staring at his mother's eyes, who are staring back at him in shock and horror.

"_Forgive me, mother"_ He bent down and slowly fell backwards to the ground. He could hear the agonizing scream of her mother, but slowly he felt his life fading away until his vision started to black out.

…

Robb

…

Robb slowly opened his eyes and saw that heis in some sort of dark emptiness with many red colors moving around the black background.

"What?" Said Robb in shock as he tried to process what was happening,

"Am I… alive?" He inspected his right side of his shoulder where the wound from the arrow is supposed to be. He touched his shoulder and then his chest, but there were none! He was sure that he was killed by several arrows and a knife stabbing him. If that really happened, then why could he breath, see and feel?

"It seems you have faced a gruesome death" Spoke suddenly an echoed voice, yet a voice so familiar.

"Who is it? He questioned Robb looking around, but found no one.

"Show yourself!" Shouted Robb, then his eyes widened in disbelief as in front of him giants yellow sharp eyes with black iris materialized. He couldn't believe what it was happening! It was as if he is in some kind of nightmare.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" Spoke Robb with a terrified tone.

"Don't worry, Robb Stark" Spoke again the voice, that is when Robb realized who the voice was, it was his own voice!

"Is that my voice?" Questioned Robb dumbstruck.

"Indeed" Replied the voice as the giant yellow eyes moved to the left slowly.

"Are we in the underworld?" Asked Robb as he quickly thought that he might be in hell and he was being judged by a god.

The voice started to chuckle "Not exactly, you see, we are actually inside your mind"

"What?! My mind?!" Said Robb in surprise "But I died! I was killed by the man I thought he forgave me!"

"And yes you have, but your consciousness is not yet." Said the voice as the yellow eyes ended up circling around Robb.

"Who are you? or to be more exact, what are you?" Asked Robb.

"I was once human, after a fateful encounter, I was killed by the man who was once my father." Spoke the voice. Robb stared at it in disbelief as he never thought that a parent would do such thing to his own son.

"At that moment, he didn't know who I was, but once he realized, he gave me his blood to become a creature, a creature like himself, a creature known as vampires." Robb felt how chill went down his spine as the red eyes started to vanish, leaving a large trail of red color that resembles blood started to circle in front of Robb.

"From that day, I was resurrected, I became a cursed creature, I became a new warrior, that day I became…." Suddenly the circling blood started to fade away and then it revealed a man, a pale man with yellow eyes and black iris, long white hair, ghostly white skin, he is wearing brown metallic boots, large brown gauntlets, black pants , a blue noble-like cloth with gold decorations and an absurdly large sword on his left wrist.

"Alucard" Pronounced Alucard in front of Robb.

Robb Stark couldn't believe what was happening! But he straightened himself and asked him…

"How do you know who I am? Why are you here?" Questioned Robb.

"I've known you for quite some time, since your childhood and onto your adulthood. The reason I know of your existence is from my dreams. During my hibernation, I dreamt of this world; I saw the whole continent of Westeros, the existence of amazing creatures such as dragons and giants, but also foul creatures like the White Walkers. Events like the rebellion against the Mad King, Ned Starks death, the war of the five kings, the battle of black waters and amongst others."

Robb was amazed that such being was with him for a long time that he never thought he would meet him.

"Now, what I am going to reveal you is incredible, but I'm from an alternate universe, in other words, another world."

"Another world?" Said Robb incredulous at such thing, he always thought that there were unnatural things in his life like the legend of the White Walkers. This one seems to surpass all the knowledge he knows.

"Yes, I'm merely contacting you from my mind to your mind, this is what we call telepathy" Said Alucard.

"As for your second question, I am here to help you. After witnessing at such outrageous event and the current state of your realm, I decided to grant you a second chance"

"A second chance? You mean that I will be resurrected?" Asked Robb with hope that he could still save his mother, sisters and brothers.

"Yes, but it comes with a prize. If you accept it, you won't be the same human you were, my body will take over yours, allowing me to come to your world. In addition, you will become immortal forever, you will witness the end of your loved ones and be doom to roam this world for all eternity."

Robb eyes widened at such cost, it seemed that being an immortal is not a blessing at all, but a curse, a curse worse than death. If he doesn't accept it, he would have a peaceful death, on the other hand, he would live again to save his family from an inevitable extinction and possibly make Westeros a better realm, a world with justice, freedom and peace, but he would have to roam in his world almost like a living dead possibly worse than the White Walkers.

"Will we be able to recreate Westeros?" Asked Robb to Alucard.

Alucard let out a small smile and he said "Of course, we can. Together" He offered his hand for Robb.

"Will you accept my offer?" Asked Alucard. After a second of hesitation, Robb grabbed his hand and said.

"Yes! I accept your offer, Alucard! As long as I can save my family and my accursed world! I will submit myself to everything!" Robb accepted Alucards offer.

"Good"

…

**Present**

…

Caitlyn Stark stared at his son's corpse with lifeless eyes, as if her life has no meaning anymore, she just wanted to die along with his son and reunite with his husband Ned Stark.

Then one man came to her with a knife ready to cut her throat. He slowly put the edge of the knife on her throat and was about to cut it.

Suddenly….

*Thud*Thud*

Everyone's eyes stared at the spot where the sound came from, and everyone's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as they saw the most absurd thing they have ever seen.

Robb Stark hands held the floor, raised himself with his hands and he was slowly standing up!

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY SEVEN FUCKING HELLS?!" Shouted in disbelief Walder Frey.

"R-Robb?!" Said Caitlyn Stark in surprise. She clearly saw the knife stab on his chest and should be dead, but nevertheless, she was relieved to see her son still alive.

"H-how are you still alive?! You should be dead now!" Yelled Bolton incredulously. Robb didn't not respond, his head was looking at the floor and then he slowly raised his head.

"You will pay for this, Frey" Spoke Robb, but his voices sounded somewhat demonic.

Caitlyn recoiled at hearing her son's voice sudden voice change, she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

It became more unbelievable when something was moving from his feet. It looked like flames, but they were black flames!

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Said Walder Frey in shock. Everyone present was in horror state as the black flames started to consume his entire body. Then the black flames started to dissipate, but instead of burn, it revealed brown metallic boots, then black pants, followed by large brown gauntlets a blue noble-like cloth with gold decorations, a large sword and finally his face changed to ghostly pale skin and large white hair.

Everyone present were so scared and in utter disbelief that the King in the North just resurrected and practically changed!

"You shall all pay for what you have done!" Yelled the demonic voice of Robb, but they did not realize that this was no longer Robb, it was another thing, it was a powerful creature not known from this world, a creature more powerful than the dragons, a creature with incredible powers, a creature known as Alucard.

"Kill him! Kill this fucking demon!" Commanded Frey desperately, which quickly happened as the cross bowers started to shoot at Alucard. Several arrows hit Alucard's shoulder, chest, legs and even one shoot to his forehead!

"Robb!" Yelled Caitlyn.

All the soldiers screamed in victory, seeing that this thing, once known as the King in the North is dead again. But they were wrong, dead wrong.

The celebration was silenced as Alucard raised his left hand and slowly pulled out the arrow from his forehead! More bizarre, his wound on his forehead started to close!

Frey, Bolton and the soldiers started to shake in disbelief and in horror as they witnessed such unbelievable scene. Frey had his mouth stutter uncontrollably, Bolton had his mouth open with fear and the soldiers were too damn scared to move.

Caitlyn couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes, her son transformed into something, something she has never seen before_. "What happened to my son?"_ She thought in shock.

"You shouldn't have done that, I'm already pissed off after you killed my wife and my unborn son" Said Alucard with an unholy, demonic, echoing voice. The arrow he had on his left hand shattered by the sheer force he released. The soldiers slowly backed away from him in fear.

"JUST WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!" Spoke the trembling voice of Bolton.

"It's time for the Starks…." Alucard reached for his left holster and sheathed his blade Crisssaegrim.

"TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" Proclaimed Alucard pointing the large sword at Frey.

Robb won't make the same mistakes he had done, he will depart the justice his father always viewed, and by doing so, he will create his own justice by eradicating the corrupted and evil houses like the Lannister's, the Clegane's, the Baratheon's and if he had to, the Targaryen's. No longer the North will be his only land to fight, but the whole continent of Westeros.

Alucard and Robb has become one and he is going to get his revenge on Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, all the lords who betrayed him, Theon and the Greyjoys who dared to invade Winterfell, the Lannisters, King Joffrey, all the soldiers of the Kings Guard and every single people who have harmed the Starks!

END?

Heres the one shot! As I said, this is only one shot and its up for adoption! I love Game of Thrones, but I'm not fond with their vocabulary, my knowledge of Game of Thrones is pretty low and I never played the DLC of Castlevania Lords OF Shadow 2 revelations, so "I know nothing"

The reason I made this crossover is because the actor of Robb Stark is also the voice of Alucard in the game.

Message me anyone who wants to adopt it! And don't forget to review!


End file.
